A New World
by ayeitsmadi
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are happy in Berk, exploring the world together, when one day- their lives are interrupted by someone very significant in their lives- Jack Frost. This is a story of adventure, romance and some comedy. Follow Jack and Hiccup on this crazy ride to meet and become one of the Guardians (The Big Four) and help save the Kingdom of Arendelle with his dragon Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just so you know, this story will be written in different perspectives. Please have a read and give me some feedback or tips! I'm new to all this, (This is my first Fanfiction) so pleeeeaasseee be kind. Thanks! xx

**This first chapter is from Hiccup's perspective. (HTTYD2)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. As Toothless and I soared through the clouds, I felt the wind whipping through my hair.

"YEEEAAAHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Toothless grinning back at me.

"Hey Bud, wanna tr-" I trailed off mid-sentence to the sight of an area of mountainous land that we hadn't discovered until now. Wow, I thought to myself as I directed Toothless to fly above the land. "Toothless, let's just stop here." We eased towards the grassy top of a giant rock mountain.

Toothless landed with a thud, and I detached my small harness from his back. "Look at this place, bud!" I glanced at Toothless, who was squinting through the thick haze, focusing on the other giant rock structures. His eyes shifted towards the sky, and he took a step forward, growling softly.

"Toothless, what's the matter?" I questioned him.

Suddenly, a small moving speck in the sky caught my attention and distracted me from Toothless's odd behavior. I rubbed my eyes, assuming that it was just dirt, but the speck came back again- weaving in and out of the clouds. Hey, wait a second...

"Astrid!" I yelled, grinning.

Astrid and Stormfly (Astrid's dragon) landed softly next to Toothless.

"Hiccup! Oh man, this place is cool!"

Astrid greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, a smile spreading on her lips.

"I know! Although, it's a bit chilly." I glanced in her direction and watched the icy breeze gently blow her hair sideways.

"Yeah" She replied- sitting down and gazing into the distance. I took my place next to her. There was a long pause before Astrid turned to face me and started to plait my hair.

"Y'know, I've been wondering if this 'Jack Frost' guy we've been hearing about all our lives has just followed us everywhere we go... Making it cold all the time."

"Huh? Who's _'Jack Frost'_?" I replied with a tone of disinterest in my voice- my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes squinted.

"You mean you've never heard of Jack Frost?" Astrid asked, bowing her head down to look at me.

"You know, that winter guardian guy who makes it snow and stuff.."

"OHHHHHHH, that guy! Hah! Yeah, _no kidding.."_ I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't remember who I was talking about!" Astrid laughed and threw a small rock at me, hitting the back of my head.

I turned and frowned at her.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Astrid just smiled and laughed. I watched her for a moment and thought about how lucky I was. How on earth did the 15 year old dorky version of me get a girl as beautiful and amazing as her? Why is she still here after 5 years? I still couldn't work it out.

I stood up, lending a hand to Astrid to help her get to her feet. She gladly took my hand and also stood up, then brushed off her skirt. She gazed at Toothless and Stormfly, who seemed to be having a great time together.

"Hey Astrid,"

I lightly punched Astrid in the stomach, making her take a step back.

"Hey! What was th-"

"That- was for throwing a rock at me."

Then I kissed her.

"And that- was for everything else."

Astrid laughed, a bit dazed.

"That's my thing!"

* * *

Aaaaand that's a wrap for Chapter 1! It's a bit short, but the other Chapters will be longer. Thanks again everybody for reading, please tell me what you think! If you want to help add to my story then that would actually be really great! Now just before you all go correcting my spelling-

I'm not American, I'm actually Aussie and so we spell some words differently. :)

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR SUCH A HORRIBLY WRITTEN STORY


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So here I am back with another chapter! Hope you like it! Also for the Americans out there, I've changed the way us Australians spell Mum to Mom, just because I know that the majority of people that read this fanfic are American. You're welcome!

**This point of view is from Hiccup.**

* * *

I jumped onto Toothless's back, hitching the harness to my waist again.

"Hey, Astrid- wanna come with us to go visit Mom? We were actually on our way there when we came over this place."

"Sure! Stormfly would love to visit Cloud jumper and the others again!" Astrid patted Stormfly's head lightly.

Not long after, we took off into the skies again. Toothless flew just a bit too fast, grinning with excitement to see my Mother and the other dragons.

"Hey Bud, could you slow down a bit?" I yelled loud enough for Toothless to hear me. He seemed to now be moving even faster than he was before, glancing over at Stormfly, who shot him an angry glare.

"Toothless..." I shivered as I looked over at Stormfly.

"What's going o- WOOOAHHH!" Toothless and I shot through the sky like a bullet.

"TOOTHLESS!" I bellowed.

"What is WRONG with you?! SLOW DOWN!" My hands were slipping from Toothless's back.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Astrid was still right beside me, also yelling at her dragon. She was about to fall from her saddle when suddenly the both of us were flung forward by the force of the dragon's sudden stop.

"_What the hell _was that about?" Astrid panted, shaken by what had just happened.

"Toothless- Bad dragon! Don't ever do that again!" I yelled, somehow able to control my voice, although my body was shaking a bit.

"I think... That was some kind of race." I exclaimed.

"How about we just land gently now, since we arrived here in _'Light Speed'_" Astrid smiled weakly and fixed her knotted hair.

I directed Toothless to the opening of my Mother's second home. When we landed, I jumped off and walked to face my dragon.

"Now can you just behave, Toothless?" I bowed my head down to his eye level. The dragon blinked and grunted, giving me an expression of _'Yeah, whatever.'_

I turned to Astrid, a sigh of relief passing my lips as I weakly slumped to the ground next to Toothless for a moment.

"Thank Odin we're alive right now."

"Agreed." Astrid let out a half-laugh half- breath of relief and sat across from me. I moved to sit beside her, and placed an arm around her shoulder. I stared ahead for a moment, observing the beautiful ice sculptures created by the Alpha. Astrid laid her head on my shoulder.

"I've gotta admit, this place is pretty cool. And these guys-" Astrid gestured towards Stormfly and Toothless.

"They're amazing..." There was a long pause.

"Until they almost kill you!"

I chuckled, standing up.

"You sound like my Dad."

•

•

•

•

"Oh, Hiccup! How are you? I see you've also brought Astrid with you today!" My Mother pulled me in for a tight embrace.

"I'm great, thanks Mom."

I glanced over at Toothless, who seemed to be having a very exciting conversation with Cloud Jumper (Mom's dragon) and Stormfly.

"And you, Astrid?" Mom laid her hands on her hips.

"I'm a bit startled, but otherwise I'm great!" Astrid looked at me and smiled. I smirked in reply.

"What happened?" My Mother seemed genuinely concerned, but Astrid ignored her, moving on very quickly.

"Who is _THAT_?" She asked with a tone of complete surprise in her voice. I snickered. Astrid looked terrified.

"Oh! Uh, Hiccup- I was going to introduce you to my new friend..." Mom stuttered.

"Hello, Hiccup."

His voice was as smooth as velvet. I turned my head to face the voice.

"My name's Jack Frost."

Astrid and I stopped dead, mouths wide open.

"Is this real?" Astrid asked, slightly lost for words.

"Hiccup... I actually kind of already told you about this, well- a little bit.. I gave you a clue, actually! I thought you knew-" Mom started.

"Mom, I remember song lyrics from my favourite songs like, 5 years ago- but I don't even remember what I ate for breakfast this morning. How do you expect me to remember little 'hints' you gave me that you were friends with _Jack Frost_?" I half shouted at Mom as Astrid and I took slow steps towards Toothless and Stormfly.

The frost spirit chuckled. "Please, call me Jack."

Jack gathered a giant ball of snow threw it at Astrid and I. Luckily, we were able to dodge it.

"Why are you guys so boring, come on! Get a little fun into you!" Jack laughed.

I stumbled, feeling Toothless's smooth head nudge my side. Thank the gods.

"Okay, well nice meeting you uh- Jack.. We'd uh- best be getting home so.. Bye Mom.." I struggled for words. I glanced at Astrid, who was still gawking at the spirit.

"No, Hiccup! Please don't leave! Just let him- Let him show you what he can do! ... Give him a chance." My Mom pleaded.

I am definitely my Mother's child.

"I think we've got a little time, Hiccup.." Astrid finally spoke up. It took me a long time to respond.

"Ughh okay, fine." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

After all, he did seem pretty cool...

* * *

Pun not intended- but it's still funny! So that's that! Maybe I should start making the chapters longer.. I guess that can be up to you guys. BTW- The next chapter will be from Jack. Again, thanks for the support and please review to help me out! :)

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR A BAD STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I'm taking so long to post a new Chapter, I'm just getting a bit caught up in State Championships for my after school activities and also my homework and assignments. Thanks for your reviews and messages so far, you guys make my day! xxx

**This Chapter is from Jack's point of view. (ROTG)**

* * *

So I guess today marked the beginning of a new friendship. Hiccup and Astrid are very lovely people... once you got to know them. Meeting new believers is always fun- you know, getting actually noticed and stuff... It's pretty cool. My job is pretty cool. My life is awesome, actually. Except for this one problem.

•

•

•

"So you _have_ been following us everywhere we go?" Astrid asked curiously. Hiccup seemed a bit disinterested in this conversation.

"Well uh, I travel to many places-"

"So you have?" Astrid cut me off. I decided to just smile in reply.

"You got me." I gestured in her direction.

"Oh my god, Hiccup! This is so cool!" Astrid grinned and shook Hiccup lightly.

"Mmm, yes.. Very uh, _'cool'_" Hiccup tried to look interested, but it was obvious he really wasn't.

I leaned on my staff. Something about Hiccup was very interesting... He acted as though he was hiding something. I had no clue what it was, but I could tell it was bothering him.

"Hey guys, wanna see something cool?" I decided to try brighten Hiccup's mood. Every kid has got to crack at some point... Right? Break away from all those adult unwritten rules to live up to- even just for a moment...

I took to the sky, holding my staff tightly as I soared through the icy wind. Then, I let my body plummet towards the ground. I took a very quick glance at Hiccup, who had gasped in horror.

Knew it. Too easy. I kept my grin to myself and gracefully slid across the ice sculptures formed by the 'Alpha dragon', creating beautiful patterns.

"Wow..." Astrid gaped at the intricate patterns I designed on the ice.

Just to top the show off, I drew a giant dragon on the frozen ground- and brought it to life.

It was obvious that my work here was done, since Hiccup stepped forward from his dragon's protection and reached forward to touch the ice-dragon figure.

"How- it's- I mean.. It's _beautiful!"_ Hiccup smiled from ear to ear. I chuckled.

Check one- Make Hiccup an acquaintance.

•

•

•

•

"Jack, look- I know it sounds bad, but you just have to accept the fact that we can't all be Guardian forever! You're young, and you'll have three other new Guardians with you to protect the world. You know it's going to happen at one point, why not now?" North tried to explain to me about the 'New Guardians.'

"This is so stupid, I can't believe you're all being replaced. Even Bunny! It just doesn't make sense-" I exclaimed.

"Man on Moon will decide who new Guardians are. No buts." North cut me off.

I suddenly felt a weird tingling all over my body. I tried shaking it off, but I wouldn't go away. I decided to ignore it.

"So Jack, man on moon has decided... Rapunzel of Corona, Merida of DunBroch, and Hiccup of Berk to be your new Guardian allies." North seemed a bit heartbroken to be leaving the job after being in the business for so many years. I looked around and noticed the other three looked exactly the same. I came back to my senses after North's sentence ran through my head again.

"Wh- Hey, Wait... HICCUP? He clearly has no interest in any Guardians at all! What could he do that's so great?" I shouted, quite frustrated. This tingling was starting to annoy me.

"Jack, calm down. The Man on the Moon must have chosen him for something, just let him have a chance." Tooth spoke with a soothing voice.

_"Pfft,_ the only talent that kid has is to be able to control a dragon." I mumbed, rolling my eyes.

_"It's probably not even that hard."_

The tingling stopped, and I quickly noticed that what I had just said was completely wrong and selfish. I clearly didn't think before I mentioned it.

"Stop being so rude, mate! You know and everyone else knows that he had that little glimmer of excitement the other day when you showed him some of your ice skills- so give im' a break!" Bunny eyed me sternly.

"He's as valuable as the rest of you lot are." He added.

"I…I-"

I feel so guilty. There's a weight of some sort in my stomach that's suddenly pulling me down towards the floor. My legs give way beneath me and I loose grip of my staff. I thudded onto the ground, feeling the wooden floors smack my spine. What is going on with me? I was just completely disrespectful to a believer of mine, and now I don't have any power over my body!

"Jack! Jack, are you okay? Jack!" Tooth's face was barely visible. I tried focusing on her figure but nothing worked. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, without me even wanting them to. What the-

"Jack!"

I couldn't even lift a finger. I wanted to move- even if it was just a centimetre, but I had lost complete control over my body. It was almost like...

"He's losing power for what he has said!" I could only just hear North.

I panicked_. No, no, no... I didn't mean it! I really didn't! I'm so sorry- he seemed like a nice guy and all... He could be a great Guardian!_

Coincidently, my body started to ease up. My vision focused back to normal, and I could now move my fingers.

_Well, that was easy. _

"You okay?" Tooth asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a bit freaked out, that's all." I laughed nervously.

"Now you must gather the new Guardians to explain the news!" North slapped my back. There was no waiting. He was straight back into business. That's what I like about the guy.

So about that one problem I mentioned at the start... My life is awesome, everyone knows. But, now I have to share it. With Hiccup.

It's not that I don't like him- I love him! I uh, I mean, maybe it'll be a bit hard because of other reasons. Reasons I can't explain.

* * *

Okay, so this Chapter was really really short, (and reeeally weird) but I promise they'll be longer and better next time. I think it was just not as long because it's Jack's first chapter. Hope it's okay! Wasn't too sure about this one.

I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR A HORRIBLY WRITTEN STORY


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this next chapter took a few weeks... I have been flat out with homework and everything else, but I've finally been able to quickly post this chapter for everybody!

This chapter comes from both Jack and Hiccup. When you see the bold dots separating a paragraph, that is when the perspective changes. You'll got the hang of it... Hopefully!

Thanks again everybody! This may have a couple of mistakes, but I hope not.

* * *

"Look Hiccup. I know it's a lot to take in, but the Man on the Moon chose you for a reason." I tried explaining to Hiccup that being chosen to become a Guardian was not a mistake.

"I just don't get it... My only talent is breathing- I'm not even joking." Hiccup replied. I tried so hard not to giggle.

"Hiccup, don't you have asthma...?" Astrid asked, a bit confused.

I couldn't help myself, so I chuckled as quietly as I could.

"Besides, you're totally underestimating how talented you are. You're really smart, and I think you're forgetting the fact that you're AMAZING with dragons!"

Astrid was right, there was no mistaking how good the boy was with the odd creatures.

"I Guess... But-"

"Great! Let's get going then! You're gonna LOVE North's cookies!" I cut Hiccup off and grabbed him by the arm, tugging him towards his dragon.

"Wait!" Astrid stopped Hiccup and kissed him. It felt like it went on forever. I was third wheeling at its finest.

"Ugggghhhhhh... Do either of you ever get tired of sucking face?" I groaned.

Hiccup shot me a glare. I decided to give the two a some space by going to have a little chat with his dragon.

"Hey, buddy! Looks like we're gonna be working together from now on. You excited?" I pat the dragon's smooth head, and he purred like a kitten in reply.

_Wow, that's odd. _

"His name is Toothless, just so you know. I'm not sure whether I ever told you." Hiccup stood with Astrid, and arm around her waist. It must be really hard to leave all your loved ones behind for such a big responsibility. I wouldn't know.

"Well, I know his name now! You ready?" I replied, sounding a bit over-enthusiastic.

Hiccup nodded and said his goodbyes.

"Seeya Astrid!" I yelled as I shot into the air and waited for Hiccup to join me with Toothless. Astrid smiled and waved in return.

When Hiccup reached my height, I called for Toothless to follow my lead, and then we were on our way to North's palace.

•

•

•

•

•

"Merida! Rapunzel! How good to see you! Now where are the other two..." North took a quick glance around his giant palace.

"Ah- no matter. They'll be here soon." He brushed it off.

"Now, where were we-"

"North, mate! We've got two more visitors!" Bunny burst through one of the big doors of North's hall.

"Great timing, Jack! Well done! Welcome to my palace, Hiccup! Hope you enjoy your stay." North greeted Jack and I with a warm smile and a strong, friendly handshake.

"Wow, he's extremely tall" I whispered to Jack.

"And really uh... 'Large'" I added, making sure I was only heard by Jack. He smirked in reply, and I could tell he was keeping in the urge to burst out in laughter.

"Don't tell him you said that" He whispered back.

"HEY YOU TWO, could you _SHUT UP_ and keep the secret chatter and gossiping for some time later?"

I've gotta admit, Bunny scared the absolute shit out of me. I'm also pretty sure Jack almost peed his pants. I'm positive Bunny got some amusement out of that, so I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes back at me.

"So today you're going to get straight into it. Everybody get to know each other, and then we'll inform you on your first uh.. _Mission? Quest? Job? _I don't know, call it what you want." Bunny explained.

"Hi there, my name's Merida. You?" Merida was already right next to me, smiling widely.

"I uh, I'm Hiccup. Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry, I'm really awkward when I meet new people" I tried to laugh the social tension off. Merida surprisingly pat me on the back reassuringly.

"Ah, don't worry lad. We'll be close in no time." She smiled.

I wasn't too sure how to reply to that, so I just said "Uh, yeah! Good..?"

Wow. Great way to start a friendship with someone by replying with 'Good' instead of something like 'Thanks for the reassurance!'

Classic Hiccup.

"Hi there Hiccup! I've heard heaps about you already! I can't believe you ride Dragons, that is SO COOL!" A girl with extremely long hair approached me, bounding and twirling, a smile from ear to ear.

"Uh, Hey! Yeah, it's pretty cool. Life without dragons would be a life without purpose. I can't explain how much they mean to me." I replied. Conversation is so much easier when it's about Dragons.

"Aww, you really love them. That's so sweet! I guess that's kind of like Pascal and I. Oh, and by the way- I'm Rapunzel." The girl curtsied in front of me. I smiled. I think I'll get used to my group just fine.

North's voice echoed through the hall.

"Everybody sit down for dinner, and we'll tell you what's going on after you're all done!"

The four of us sat down at the giant dining table and were very quickly served our meals.

"So... Hiccup? Is that right..?" Merida pointed at me.

"Yes, I'm Hiccup" I replied.

"Why do you wear all that armor? Like, what's the purpose?" The red headed asked.

"Oh, you'll never believe this- He rides dragons!" Rapunzel smiled enthusiastically.

"WHAT? Really? No way! That is _SO COOL_!" Merida seemed genuinely interested.

"Oh, well, you know-"

"It is cool, the dragons all understand him or something. It's so weird" Jack butted in with a mouth completely full of food. I chuckled and gestured to him.

"Yeah. What he said."

"I am so jealous right now! Man, you have to give me a ride!" Merida was almost jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Yeah, us too!" Rapunzel joined in.

"_Only if you reach the age limit!_" I joked, although I wasn't sure if the others got it.

"What? There's an age limit? Are you serious?" Merida now sounded annoyed.

"No way! I'm 18, wouldn't that be fine?" Jack asked.

"Oh my god, I'm 18 too!" Rapunzel shouted.

"AIR FIVE!" Jack shouted back.

"Hey, I'm 18 as well! How old are you, Hiccup? I bet you're _like, 17_" Merida was obviously being sarcastic.

"I'm actually 20" I replied.

Everybody stopped for a moment.

"No way!"

"You're joking, 20?"

"I KNEW IT"

All three reacted at the same time. You can tell what Jack's response was.

"Yep! Oh, and don't worry- I was joking about the age restriction thing." I laughed awkwardly.

The others took a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Merida giggled, brushing her messy hair out of her face.

•

•

•

•

•

"So, your help has been asked for over in the kingdom of Arendelle." North stood with his arms folded.

"It seems to be that some guy named Kal Morso is using a 'tingling power' to take control over your bodies and cause evil. His main goal has been for a long time to take over Queen Elsa and rule Arendelle, and we need you to stop him. His main strength is in taking over people with ice powers." Bunny explained.

That made me shiver a bit.

"Hey, that explains that tingling when I was really rude about Hiccup the other da-" I suddenly realized what I was saying and trailed off.

"You were what about me?" Hiccup bowed his head down to me.

"I- uhhh, nothing..." I replied.

"You'll be going over tomorrow night, where you will join the Queen and her sister for dinner. You'll stay in the palace from then onwards until your job is completed." Tooth informed us.

"Wow, I really can't wait! We'll be working with the royalty of Arendelle? That's awesome!" Hiccup seemed pretty enthusiastic.

"Guess what, Jack? Queen Elsa has ICE POWERS!" Rapunzel slapped my back.

"What? Really? Are you serious?"

I felt a warmth fill my heart. I'm not the only one with ice powers? This is a miracle! This makes the trip to Arendelle so much more exciting.

"Yep! Queen Elsa was born with her powers." North replied.

I felt my face turn completely red, so I covered it with my hands.

"Ohhhhhh this makes me so excited! I CAN'T WAIT!" I jumped so high into the air, I almost lost control of myself, and my staff.

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

So that's that. Hope it wasn't too bad! Please don't forget to review for me, it increases my confidence so much!

Thanks again, hopefully the next chapter wont be too far away. x


End file.
